


Alpha and Omega Mcshep

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where there Alpha/Beta/Omega on Atlantis thanks to the city. <br/>Alpha Sheppard and Omega McKay</p><p>Inspired by Tarlan fic. <br/>fic Strange Changes <br/>http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1964608</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega Mcshep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/mcshep01.jpg.html)


End file.
